batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Dark Knight Rises Kritiken
Die ersten Kritiken zu The Dark Knight Rises sind raus und hier findet ihr eine Übersicht von Ausschnitten und Links zu den betreffenden Seiten. Die ausgewählten Passagen enthalten keine Spoiler, für den Inhalt der kompletten Quellen gibt es allerdings keine Garantie, also lest mit Vorsicht, wenn ihr den Film noch nicht gesehen habt... Wenn doch, teilt eure Meinung mit den anderen Wikianern und postet hier eure eigenen Kritiken und Eindrücke. Wir sind gespannt! Deutsche Kritiken filmstarts.de "Die tragisch-existenzielle Zuspitzung der Heldengeschichte ist typisch für Nolans Umgang mit der Vorlage. Er wird nicht zufällig vielfach dafür gerühmt, dass er es mit seiner „Batman"-Trilogie geschafft habe, das Genre Comicverfilmung auf eine neue Ebene zu heben: Der ernsthaftere, realistischere Stil gilt vielen als das neue Nonplusultra. Bei seinem Streben nach Seriosität und Wichtigkeit scheut Nolan sich nicht, auch aktuelle politische Themen aufzugreifen. Das hätte er in „The Dark Knight Rises" aber manches Mal lieber bleiben lassen." 4 von 5 Sternen moviejones.de "So wie Bruce Wayne als Batman mehr sein wollte als ein normaler Mann, versucht Nolan mit seinen Filmen mehr als Comicverfilmungen abzuliefern. Er wollte Filme mit Bedeutung schaffen und dies ist ihm gelungen. Hier wirkt The Avengers zwar in der Entstehungsgeschichte ambitioniert, in der Umsetzung und der Story wie alle MARVEL-Filme aber geradezu kindisch naiv. (...) Trotz aller Ambitionen ist aber wie schon der zweite Teil auch The Dark Knight Rises nicht frei von einer ganzen Reihe unschöner Schwächen. Viele davon hätten beileibe nicht sein müssen, da sie offensichtlich sind und mit etwas Voraussicht auch vermieden hätten werden können." 4,5 von 5 Hüten moviereporter.de "Dass es sich auch ein - so tönt es – mit allen Freiheiten ausgestatteter Regisseur schwer leisten kann, in Fortsetzungen einen Gang zurückzufahren und dem „höher, schneller, weiter“ Prinzip zu entfliehen, macht sich in „The Dark Knight Rises“ ebenso bemerkbar wie die (durch den eigenen Vorgänger) unüberwindbar hoch gesetzte Messlatte für den Abschluss der Trilogie. Neben einer emotionalen Geschichte um den seit 8 Jahren im Ruhestand dahinsiechenden Bruce Wayne, gilt es einen dramaturgischen Bogen zu den Anfängen der Reihe zu schlagen sowie ein Szenario aufzubauen, welches selbst die Untaten des diabolischen Jokers in den Schatten zu stellen vermag." Englische Kritiken Washington Times "By comparison, “The Dark Knight Rises” is plot-heavy, obsessed with process, laden with expository dialogue and flashbacks that bog down the momentum and _ dare I say it? _ just flat-out boring at times. Yes, the Batman world through Nolan’s eyes is supposed to be moody and introspective; you’ve got to admire the fact that he is willing to challenge us this way when summer blockbusters so often feel flashy and hollow. And yet at the same time, it takes some giant leaps with its characters which either make no sense, haven’t earned the emotions they’re seeking, or both." Roger Ebert "The result, in Christopher Nolan's conclusion to his Batman trilogy, is an ambitious superhero movie with two surprises: It isn't very much fun, and it doesn't have very much Batman. I'm thinking of the over-the-top action sequences of the earlier films that had a subcurrent of humor, and the exhilarating performance of Heath Ledger as the Joker. This movie is all serious drama, with a villain named Bane whose Hannibal Lecterish face-muzzle robs him of personality." 3 von 4 Sternen Time Magazine "The Dark Knight Rises (TDKR), Christopher Nolan’s mesmerizing climax to his trilogy reboot of the DC Comics character, is a show, all right. But not in the way of the standard summer action fantasy. Although his movie contains elaborate fights, stunts, chases and war toys, and though the director dresses half his characters in outfits suitable for a Comic-Con revel, Nolan is a dead-serious artist with a worldview many shades darker than the knight of the title. The Avengers is kid stuff compared with this meditation on mortal loss and heroic frailty. For once a melodrama with pulp origins convinces viewers that it can be the modern equivalent to Greek myths or a Jonathan Swift satire. TDKR is that big, that bitter — a film of grand ambitions and epic achievement. The most eagerly anticipated movie of summer 2012 was worth waiting for." Variety "In a more gratifying development, the film reasserts the primacy of its title character and the general excellence of Bale's performance, forcing Wayne to reckon once and for all with the alter ego he's fashioned for himself and Gotham in the name of justice. If the point is that only a state of total desperation can push a person to greatness, Nolan movingly acknowledges the limits of lone-ranger justice, as Selina, Miranda, Gordon, Blake and Lucius Fox (Morgan Freeman), Wayne's old friend and gadgets expert, come to play crucial and sometimes unexpected roles in the twisty drama."